Power Rangers Rebellion
by roboblob
Summary: After Zedd's forces were defeated, a new evil rose. The Super United Alliance of Evil. After Mirnoi was taken, 5 teens escaped to Earth. There, they are granted the power to become rangers. Power Rangers Rebellion. Using their powers, they must protect Earth when the SUAoE targets Earth. Rated T for dark themes and minor cursing.
1. After the Revenge

**A/N: An attempt to make a new line of rangers while finishing up Universe. So, this is basically the story. It is 2013, Zedd's forces were defeated, Zordon became dead again, the Universe Rangers lost their powers, and the galaxy seemed at peace. Seemed. On Mirinoi, a new evil rises calling themselves, "The Super United Alliance of Evil." You'd expect the Galaxy Rangers to fight, which they do, but they end up being defeated. 5 teens who were raised on this planet were sent to Earth as this was going on. They are then granted the power to become Power Rangers when the Super United Alliance of Evil targets Earth. They call themselves, "Power Rangers: Rebellion!" Using the, totally out of left field, motif of music, they do their best to bring down the Super United Alliance of Evil.**

**This story's chapters won't be divvied like episodes. They'll be actual chapters. The Universe Rangers will make an appearance. Just without powers.**

**So, let's start. No character list. Just writing them as the story progresses.**

* * *

Location: Mirinoi

Date(in Earth years): November 10, 2000

Time: 2:00 PM

"Alright rangers, what's the status report?" A young boy asked. "No bad guys around..." "...and the snacks are secure!" Two twins answer. "Why's Derek looking out the window?" A girl asks the young boy. "He just misses Earth." "And I'm keeping watch to see if any monsters come." Derek adds. He sees 2 adults. A woman with blonde hair in pink and a man with blonder hair in silver. "Josh! Derek! Lisa! Malcolm! Malory! There are people here for you." The woman asks.

"Rangers, go!" Josh shouts. The 5 climb down a ladder back to the ground.

"Galaxy Red!" Josh shouts.

"Galaxy Blue!" Derek screams.

"Galaxy Green!" Malcolm cries.

"Galaxy Yellow!" Malory yells.

"Galaxy Pink!" Lisa announces.

"Power Rangers: Galaxy!" They pose. "It's Lost Galaxy, actually." A voice corrects. A figure wearing a denim jacket, a red shirt, nice pants, and shoes steps from beside the house. "Uncle Leo!" The 5 run to Leo Corbett, Galaxy Red. "Why do they call him 'uncle'?" The man asks. "It's just a nickname." The woman answers. "How's Earth?" Derek asks. "It's the same. I met a new team of rangers there." Leo smiles. "Really? Can you tell us about it?" Josh asks. "Sure, over snacks."

"What is going on here?" A voice asks. "Look! A monster we have to fight to save the world!" Josh points at the man, who the voice belonged to. They charge at him and tackle him. They slap him around and hit him with their balloon swords. "Alright, alright. Boom." The man stops them. "Hey, when's our zords gonna come, Josh?" Malcolm asks. "Once they return from the lost galaxy."

"Hey, hey. The snacks are waiting for you guys." The man says. "Thanks for reminding us, Dad!" Josh exclaims. They rush into the house. "Karone. Zhane. Thanks for keeping watch on them." Josh's dad thanks. "No problem Mr. Carthowne." Zhane shakes his hand. "Hey, when do you guys leave to travel the galaxy again?" Leo asks. "When my brother arrives." Karone answers.

"He's not traveling with the others?"

"They're still helping clean up KO-35."

"Oh. Well, we dropped off Bulk, Alpha, and Phenomenus back on Earth. When Andros comes, tell him we said hi."

"We?"

Josh opens the door. "Dad! The other Galaxy rangers are here!" "Are we having a ranger party?" Mr. Carthowne asks. "Might as well. Let's have some snacks." Zhane smiles and walks in. The others walk in as well.

"So, what did you do when you went back to Earth?" Derek asks. "Well, we met a new team of rangers called Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue..." Kai begins.

* * *

**A/N: Let's end it here. The next chapter shows what happens 13 years from now. And yes, I put this prologue after "Trakeena's Revenge."**


	2. Worst Graduation Ever

**A/N: Time skip to 2013, and you get this chapter. This chapter introduces our villains and our _Superman_-esque origin story. I saw eqsue because Mirinoi doesn't get destroyed. Just conquered.**

**Now, before we start the new rangers' story, let's finish up the last team of rangers' story. Just for one last totally out of left field content mentioned in this story.**

**Spoilers for the unwritten ending to Universe.**

* * *

13 Years Later...

Location: ?

Time: ?

Date: August 01, 2013

It's dark. The setting is a dim lit castle. A womanly figure approaches a throne. "Today's the day, Master." She says. "Yes. It is. Get everything prepared. This is the start of a new era."

* * *

Last time on_ Power Rangers._..

Location: Benquill Square, FL

Time: 5:00 PM

Date: August 01, 2013

The square is in ruins. There is a big hole in the middle of the square. A group of teens gather around it. They are a big group. "What's arr this?" Link asks. "Who knows?" Casey asks. 2 Zordons float up. "Rangers." The first one says. "It is time."

Jason: Time for what?

Zordon 2: For balance to be restored.

Ed: How?

Zordon 2: Both Zordons of alternate universes must combine.

"The impact will be so big that all balance will be restored. We're not sure what will happen, but we predict that Bridge's brain will be brought back to normal-" The first Zordon continues the explanation before being interrupted by Bebe.

Bebe: If that's what you call normal.

"Both timelines will be brought back to normal. Your powers won't exist because the war never happened." Zordon 1 continues.

Zordon 2: As for my universe's rangers, your powers will cease to exist due to Zedd never finding the time crystal in the first place. That goes for both Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Next Generation and Power Rangers Universe. Alpha will return to his crate on Eltar.

"The Zeo Crystal will help restart the alternate universes. Once we combined none of our adventures would have happened, but all of you will remember them. All the rangers will. And Ed, Aden, Kent, Ben, Bebe, Miguel, and Dickie." Zordon 1 concludes.

Kent: HA! Sorry. Continue.

Zordon 2: There is nothing left for us to say except, goodbye.

"Goodbye. All of you. Link, Casey, John, Mikey, David, Danni, and Mark."

Zordon 2: Same goes for you. Mitch Sitka, TJ, Gail, Reed, Mario, Cindy, Miguel, Jason, Ed, Kent, Aden, Bebe, Ben, and even Dickie.

(Kent tries to hold in his laughter)

The two Zordons close their eyes, and combine their energies. There is a bright light. For a moment. There is nothing. Then there is something. The square is back to normal. No giant hole. Their morphers are gone. A dimensional wall opens up.

TJ: Well, guess it's time for us to go.

Reed: It was fun working with you guys.

"The feeling is mutual." Mikey fist bumps Reed. "I hope we meet again." Danni hugs TJ.

Mario: Who knows? Maybe we will, if we have the time.

Gail: Remember the power of purple, Danni.

Danni nods her head.

Cindy: I have a feeling that our journey will end soon, but we should make the best of it.

Aden: Our last chronicle in our journey will probably rip off something. I just know it.

Ben: Most likely.

Miguel: Come on, kid. I gotta get you back to the mental ward. Meet you guys there.

Dickie: Until we meet again, my beloved!

(Miguel and Dickie go through the dimensional wall first)

Bebe: I'm not your beloved!

(She stomps through. Kent chases after her, Ed and Cindy chase after him, and everyone else but Sitka follow suit)

Sitka: From one red to another, good luck with this normal life thing.

"You guys should try to live normal lives too." John holds his hand out.

(Sitka shakes John's hand)

Sitka: We tried to, many times. But weird things just keeps happening to us.

"I guess that's part of being a ranger."

Sitka: Guess so.

(He turns and enters the dimensional wall while waving goodbye. The wall disappears)

"Well, I guess that's it. No more powers, no monsters to fight. What next?" Mark asks. "We could go to California to see if the Zordons weren't lying." David suggests. "Pack your bags, guys." John smirks. They walk off into the sunset.

* * *

Location: Mirinoi High

Time: 2:00 PM

"And now, the first year of graduates in Mirinoi's first school ever, congratulations to all of you! It's been an honor heading this first school here. We'll start building more schools as time passes, but in the mean time, thank you for this wonderful school year. Keep up the good work!" The principal announces. The Vice Principal whispers something in the Principal's ear. "Oh, well it looks like we have leftover diplomas. 5 to be exact."

"Sorry!" A voice calls out. 5 people run in their graduation outfits. "Well, better late than never! Get your diplomas!"

"Joshua Carthowne!"

"Derek Tregol!"

"Malcolm Higa!"

"Malory Higa!"

"Lisa Zimmerman!"

"Congratulations Class of 2013!"

They all throw off their hats. "Mazel tov!" Derek shouts.

* * *

Half an hour later...

"How come you guys were late?" Mr. Tregol asks.

* * *

An hour earlier...

"Today's the day." Josh fixed his bowtie. "It's the start of a new era." Malcolm ties his shoes. "Okay, okay, okay! Ow!" Derek gets pushed in to the room by Lisa. "And don't come out until I say that we're ready!" "This type of stuff usually happens to you." Derek points out as he points at Malcolm. "Yeah. Stinks, doesn't it?" Malcolm pats Derek's back.

"We're ready!" Malory shouts. "Nope! Lisa said to come out when she say's that you're ready." Derek crosses his arms. "Just come out here!" Lisa shouts. The boys walk out to see the girls in their usual attire. Lisa with holes in her jeans, Converse, dark t-shirt, and shoulder length black hair. Malory with her glasses, preppy pink skirt, white t-shirt, and hoodie tied around her waist. She had not put her heels on yet.

"It's graduation. Shouldn't you be wearing nicer, more presentable clothes?" Josh asks. "Yeah, but they'd be covered by the graduation gowns. So we figured that this would be good." His twin answered. "That's a good idea." Josh says. "Excuse us."

Ten minutes later, they change into more casual clothes. "Great, we're late now because of you guys."

* * *

"Nothing big." Malcolm reassures Mr. Tregol. "Derek, I have a little graduation gift for you." Mr. Tregol motions Derek to follow him. Derek was playing with his little sister, Annie. He puts her down and goes to their dad. "What is it?" Mr. Tregol walks away and Derek follows. "We'll set up the stage." Josh yells. "You do that."

The Tregol men walked in a forest near the school. They found a ship. It was more of a ball than a ship though. "What is it?"

"It's a ship."

"Looks more like a ball than a ship, though."

"Well, it's one use only, so it would have a simple design. It's called the Space Traveler."

"Corny."

"Yes. It was developed on KO-35 by a colleague of mine. Using this, you can stay at Aunt Em's until you find yourself a new place."

"Do you mean?"

"Derek. You're going home."

"But this place is my home. But I am going back to Earth to make a new home."

"And now I know why you majored in English."

"When can I use it?"

"Anytime you want to head out."

"Then, I'll use it next week. That'll give me enough time for me to say my goodbyes."

"For now, you guys have to perform. Go on ahead."

Just then, screams from the party and a rumble from the ground caused the two to run back together. There were monstrous minions attacking the party. "Who are these guys?" Malcolm asks while using his bass as a weapon. "Why are you asking us?" Lisa retorts as she uses a cymbal from her drum set as a shield. Derek runs to protect the Principal from the minion. "Who are you?" He asks. "We are the _Super_ Ultimate Alliance of Evil!" The minion shouts. "I don't think putting 'Super' in front of 'Ultimate Alliance of Evil' makes you any cooler." Malory quips. "Shut up! If I had more time, I'd explain the rankings, but we're busy trying to take over this planet." The minion shouts.

Derek's dad has fled the scene with only Josh noticing. Josh attempts to follow, but a monster blocks his path. "Not so fast, kid!" "Kid? I just graduated high school!" Josh turns his cap backwards. He finds his keyboard on the ground and starts whacking the monster with it. "Who are you, anyway?" Josh asks. "I am the Dragon monster of the SUAoE, Tromagador!" "Weird name."

"Go Galactic!" The Lost Galaxy Rangers join in the fray, fighting the minions as well. Kai helps Derek fight Tromagador. "Alright, explain the ranking system." Derek orders as Leo holds the minion back. "We the footsoldiers, or minions, are called the Snots." "Ew!" Leo shouts. "Why are all the minions lately called synonyms for boogers?" "Then, there's the Weeklies, the monsters created for the the alliance. Then, there's the big guys. The guys right before the bosses. They are called the Rents. Tromagador is one of them. And then there's the Bosses. They consist of the guys who weren't affected by Zordon's wave 15 years ago. I don't even know them well enough to know their names, but I do know the big boss's name." "Oh yeah? Who's that?" "Master Vile."

Malcolm, Malory, Lisa, and Josh are flung towards Derek and Leo, colliding with them. The Snot runs away. "Get to safety you guys." Leo orders. The teens nod and hide behind a bush.

The rest of the Galaxy Rangers join Kai. "They're a new Alliance. We're gonna need all the help we can get." "But you can't get the help, you see." Tromagador reveals. "Right now, the Bosses are occupying all the other planets with Rangers on them to keep those Rangers from helping. Gasket and Archenia on KO-35, Rygog and Porto on Aquitar, and Rito and Goldar on Triforia." "Looks like we're Mirinoi's only hope again." Kai says. "You may be Mirinoi's only hope, but what about Earth?" Tromagador asks. "What?" Leo asks. "Huh?" Kai asks. "Not Earth!" Maya shouts. "As I speak, the rest of the Bosses are on their way to Earth." "It'll be fine. They have their powers back." Damon reassures. "Well, I'm supposed to be on the ship now. The Rents are helping the Bosses with Earth. Later Rangers!" Tromagador teleports away. Maya senses something. "What is it, Maya?" Kendrix asks. "I can feel it. Mirinoi is crying." Maya distantly answers.

"Where did our parents go?" Malcolm asks. The rest realize this as the paragraph above goes on. They spend the rest of it listening to the revelations. Bored, Derek averts his head away from the revelations to see Annie being attacked by Snots. "Annie!" Derek runs to save her. Derek kicks away the Snots and grabs Annie. They hide behind the bush.

A holographic image is shown. "These are the Bosses who will take over this planet. Mama D and General Havoc." Tromagador explains. The Snots and various monsters surround the Galaxy Rangers. "We gotta fight guys. Derek! Get out of here!" Leo shouts. Derek nods. "Let's go you guys. To the ship."

As the Galaxy Rangers fight for Mirinoi, the recent graduates and Annie run to the Space Traveler. Snots are blocking the way in. "Looks like _we _gotta fight." Josh says. So, they do.

Malcolm dodges the Snots' kicks and branches. He jumps on a Snot's back, hangs on to a heavy object, and makes the Snot fall down. He promptly kicks it in the head.

Malory finds a branch and uses it as a sword. She is surrounded by Snots, but she whacks them in the head with the branch. She is then head-to-head with a Snot. She swings the branch upward, and the Snot falls backward.

Lisa is thrown on the ground. She looks up and trips them with her breakdancing skills. She downrocks the Snots and jumps up. She twirls in the air and her fists hit the Snots on the heads.

Josh roundhouse kicks a Snot in the "cheek." He elbows their stomachs and turns to a group. He bows and runs. He rams his head into them, and they fall like bowling pins.

Derek was having a harder time since he had Annie to protect. He had to block the Snots' fists with his body while he held Annie's hand. A branch is flung, and he ducks with Annie. "Don't let go." She says when they are crouched down. "I promise I won't." He promises. Another branch is in a Snot's hand and is about to strike Derek, but Malcolm threw rocks just in time. Lisa runs and jumps to use a flying kick to defeat the Snot.

"Let's get on." Derek orders. The doors open, and they begin to enter, but Annie remembers something. "Where's my bracelet?" "What do you mean? You're wearing it right now." Derek questions. "No, the one that you, mommy, and daddy made for my 5th birthday." "Oh, that one." He kneels. "Look, we can get you a new one once we're on Earth." "But it's the most important one!" "There's no time! We gotta get out now!" Josh shouts. Annie looks down. "I guess we can get a new bracelet." "Good, now come on." Derek and she start to walk, but the ground near them is shot at.

They let go of each other and fall to the ground just a few feet away from each other. She and he get up, but she is grabbed by Snots. "Let go of my little sister!" Derek shouts. "Oh, she's family?" A voice taunts. It was Tromagador holding a Quasar Launcher. "Take her, just like the rest of them." The Snot begins to walk backwards, and Derek tries to stop it but is flung into the ship by the Launcher. When the pain eased, he got up, but they were already starting to take off. Annie elbows the Snot and runs to the lifted ship. Derek holds out his hand, and she holds out hers. She jumps but is tackled by the Snot. "Annie!" He yells in slow motion agony and falls to his knees. She, on the other hand, can't say anything as the Snot is covering her mouth.

The door closes in front of him, and he quickly stands up. He bangs on the door shouting, "No! No!" Josh puts his hand on Derek's shoulder. "Come on! We need help in the main deck!" "But, Annie-" "We can talk about our problems later! Come on! We're under attack!" Derek snaps out of it for a bit and runs to the main deck. _Is this ball bigger on the inside?_

* * *

"Who's driving?" Derek asks. "I put it on autopilot." Josh answers. The two men sit down. "What do we do?" Lisa asks. "WE're being attacked by the SUAoE!" "Fight back!" Derek answers. "I don't know!" "We don't know the controls to the place! How are we supposed to fight back?!" The ship shakes, and a heavy book falls on Malcolm's head. He falls down with the book on his chest. "It's the manual!" Derek realizes. He grabs it and goes back to his seat. "Thanks." Malcolm coughs as he gets up.

Derek skips to the weapon system chapter. "Malory, the screen in front of you is a radar." "I know that. I'm not stupid." Malory quips. "How many enemy ships are there?" "About a 1000. Why do you ask?" "Right now, I'm the one with the weapons." He grabs the joysticks in front of him and starts firing. "Josh! You have the wheel. Steer the ship!" "On it, Cap!" Josh salutes, and faces the steering wheel. "What can we do?" Lisa and Malcolm ask. After a few seconds, Derek orders, "Malcolm, you read from the book while I fire. Lisa, give me moral support." "Moral support?!" "We're under attack; I can't think straight!" "You can do it!"

The ship spins in a circle, destroying the enemy ships. "That's 300 down!" Malory shouts. "It says that Lisa can get weapons, too!" Malcolm reads. "Really?" Lisa asks and stands. "But it can only be accessed when the ship is in battle mode." "How do we get into battle mode?" Malcolm quickly flips through pages. "Doesn't say." "Great." She sits back down. "That's 500 down. We're halfway finished!" Malory shouts. The ship shakes again. "We're almost out of the atmosphere! Let's stop!" Malcolm suggests. "Not yet. We have to do something to save Mirinoi right now. We have to rebel against the Alliance while we still have a chance!" Derek shouts. "He's right." Malory agrees. "Malcolm, buckle your seatbelt. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Josh shouts. Malcolm goes back to his seat and buckles up.

Josh steers the ship to spin again, but as it spins, Josh pushes a button next to the wheel. This button enables the ship to spin faster and faster and faster! Derek tries to keep hold of the joysticks, which he eventually does. After a few more seconds, the ship stops spinning, and everyone unfastens their seatbelts to barf. "Never. Do that. Again." Malcolm points, and then barfs more. "There's only 3 ships left." Malory pushes her glasses up. "Good enough, right?" Lisa asks. "We've already exited the atmosphere. I think the Galaxy Rangers can handle the rest." Derek heavily breathes. "So, where are we headed?" Josh asks pointing to the autopilot coordinate setter. "Metroville, CA. Earth."

Derek sits back down and feels something in his back pocket. "Why didn't I feel this before?" He stands up and takes out a bracelet. Annie's bracelet. He stares at it for a minute. The others glance over to see it. They are shocked. Derek plops down onto his seat, puts his hands(with the bracelet) on his eyes, and starts crying. "It'll be okay. Let's hope that she's fine." Lisa hugs Derek from behind. Josh pats his best buddy on the back. Malory looks down as she can feel Derek's pain. Malcolm looks at Malory and realizes how lucky he is that his sister is still with him. He goes back to the Table of Contents to study the ship.

And so, the Space Traveler journeys to Earth on autopilot while the inhabitants comfort each other.

* * *

**A/N: Man, I kinda hate myself now. Making Derek go through all that. It just isn't his day.**


	3. Exploring the Ship

**A/N: This is just some filler for now. In this chapter, the 5 graduates learn about the ship more, the SUAoE heads for Earth, and the Universe rangers run into trouble. **

* * *

Location: Space Traveler

It had been just an hour after leaving Mirinoi's atmosphere, according to Malcolm's phone. That meant, it had been an hour trying to get Derek back to Earth. Since he found Annie's bracelet in his pocket, Derek shut down. They tried comforting him, but he wouldn't budge. They decided to leave him alone, but that only lasted 15 minutes. After that, they tried to get him to play some games on his phone, but he wouldn't do anything. He just stared at the bracelet in his hands. "I couldn't do it." He finally said. "I mean, I could, it's just that I didn't. I was paralyzed for a minute there. And now it's my fault. If I knew I had it, she would've been on board with us." "You can't beat yourself up about it forever." Josh said. "I know, but-" "No buts. Sulk about it for now, but when the time comes, we're exploring the ship. Don't sulk about it then. Leave it in the past and accept the fact that your sister was accidentally left behind." "No need to be such a hard case." As much as he wanted to punch Josh, Derek took the advice and sulked for a bit more.

After all that, they decided to explore. Derek sucked up his tears, and hopped out of his seat. Malcolm grabbed the book and started browsing through pages. They exited the main deck and were left within a hallway. "What's the book say?" Lisa asks. "This Space Traveler was built on a collaboration among the planet Edenoi, the space colony KO-35, and the lost planet of Gallifrey." Malcolm answers. "Lost?" "Doesn't say how it was lost, though. Anyway, Gallifrey's technology is why it's smaller on the outside. We're on the main floor." "There's more floors in this thing?" Josh asks. "Apparently." Malcolm sinks his head in the book again. "If we take a right, we will be lead to our rooms. A left will take us to the exit." "To the right then?" Derek asks. "Guess so." The five walk along the hallway to the right of the main deck. The halls seemed to last forever. You could get lost in them, but still know your way. They halls were held in with iron arches and the walls had a giant polka dot pattern. Definitely Gallifreyan architecture.

They finally find some doors. 6, in fact. 3 on one side, 3 on the other. Each across the hall from each other. "Why 6 rooms? There's only 5 of us." Josh asks. They all shrug and start to call their rooms and enter them.

Lisa's Room was very gothic. The floor was all carpet. Beige. There were shades of dark pink paint on the walls because of the posters of various bands lining the walls. The bands varied from punk bands like Piggy Bank to indie bands like The Fedoras. There was a few screamo bands and just one poster of a boy band. "What are all my posters doing here? Is this where they went?" She turns to the bed. Regular twin sized bed. Dark colours. Just her style. "Ooh bed!" She jumps on top of it and relaxes. It had been a long day, even if it was only half the day. She looked around. A closet was across from her. To the right of the closet was a desk with a laptop and two chargers. To the left of the closet was a bookshelf. There were, if you didn't already guess, books. "It's like it knows me." She stares at the ceiling. Nothing. Just dark pink. She turns to her left to see a nightstand. Aside from the lamp, a personal photo of her family rested on the nightstand. Out of the 5 on the ship, she was the only only child. The photo was of her and her parents. Her parents lifted her up. This was taken last week. She shuts her eyes, breathes heavily, and gulps. She had to hold back her tears, but what for? She was all alone. Oh yeah, that's right. Her makeup would run. But she didn't care. She forced herself to at least shed one single tear, but after that, tons of tears started flowing from her eyes. She didn't care about her makeup, though. She needed this. She wouldn't know how her parents are doing while the SUAoE took over Mirinoi. Heck, she didn't even know where they were during the attack. Either way, she just let the tears flow. She buries herself in her pillow, face down, and continues crying.

Malcolm's Room was very...interesting. First, there was a bunk bed. Second, there wasa a single rug on the hardwood floor. The rug had a zigzag of white. "I'd prefer a race car bed, but this is much, much better." He had a top bunk while the bottom bunk had a desk. It had a desktop and a drawer. He was careful not to walk under the ladder as he was superstitious. He sat on the chair at the desk and put the manual down. He tried to think of happy thoughts like he always has. No one should go through what they just went through. It's better he stay himself and not think about it. He lets out a big sigh and reclines on the rolly chair. In his bookshelf, there were a ton of video games and ska music, and his TV was hanging on the wall. It was a flatscreen. The walls were painted with a dark green, almost evergreen. There was a single white stripe running across the walls. The line turned into an arrow that pointed at a door. Above the door was the word, "CLOSET," and above the word was the arrow. Malcolm jumps off his seat and walks to the louver door, ignoring a family photo. He turns the knob and opens the door. There are clothes already there. Tops hanging, bottoms on a shelf, but his undergarments were somewhere else. "Probably in that drawer." He browses through the clothes and yells a realization. "THEY'RE ALL GREEN." He looks at his green shirt and jacket. "Not that I'm complaining, though." He hears yelling and exits his room to go into Derek's.

Malory's Room was very preppy. Not preppy pink, though. The walls were her old favorite colour. School bus yellow. Lisa used to like pink, and Malory yellow. What made this room so bright was the chandelier hanging on the ceiling. Good thing it wasn't over the queen sized bed. She would've gotten killed if they ever bumped into something on her side of the ship, and it fell. Across the bed was a vanity. Sorta. It had more drawers. Next to her bed was a library filled with CDs and records. Getting back to the walls, they could hardly be seen. There were many posters of boy bands and pop singers on the wall. Those posters matched half of the CDs and records. The other half were indie and classic rock. While there were many posters covering the walls, you could clearly see a stripe running along the walls, just like her brother's room. Except her stripe was black. But nonetheless, the stripe turned into an arrow at the end when it pointed at the closet door. Feeling a bit dirty after the fight, she decided to change. "Something comfortable." She said aloud. She threw off her dirty clothes and put them in a conveniently placed basket and threw on a yellow t shirt and hoodie and sweat pants. "Good thing my glasses are black. My shade of pink doesn't go with yellow." She realizes the racist irony in that and decides to explore her room some more as if that didn't happen. She notices the same family photo from Malcolm's room on her vanity. It's a picture of the twins and their parents. They had a dog, but he passed. She punches her bed in frustration. "We never should've left." She hears crying coming from next door. She exits her room and enters Lisa's.

Josh's Room was very steampunk. The duke blue walls had clockwork gears bolted on. "My kind of room." Josh smirked. He had a regular sized bed. His library was the biggest one. It reached from top to bottom of the room. The shelves were well organized with books on mechanical engineering, science fiction, fantasy, painting, piano sheets, and then there were the CDs of Asian rock, punk, classical piano, and hip hop. He's the one who taught Lisa how to breakdance. He was proud since she was a natural, and she became better than him. He didn't mind though. He'd rather busy himself with fixing and building things with either Derek or Malcolm. He looked around the, mostly, wooden and gold room. His TV frame was wooden, and the buttons were golden, but it functioned like a modern TV. Aside from the laptop on the bed, one thing that interested him was the coffee table. It was the most modern thing about the room aside from the bed. There was a button in the left corner, and he pressed it as he sat down on a chair. The tabletop flipped over to reveal a keyboard. Josh turned it on and began to play. As he played, he heard Malcolm yelling. He stopped playing and listened to Malcolm. It was muffled, but he could still make out what Malcolm said. "THEY'RE ALL GREEN." Josh shrugged and looked at his closet. "I bet they're all blue." He decided that his assumption was correct and went to his library to find a good piano sheet book. As he scanned the shelves, he stumbled upon a fantastically carved, wooden, framed picture of him and most of his family. He had his arms around both parents, but something seemed off about them, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He decided to think about it later and continued looking at the photo. His heart twinged a bit in sadness. Then he remembered. His older brother left Mirinoi 2 years ago to finish high school and go to college. Barry had to drop out so he could live on Mirinoi. Maybe Josh will visit Barry. They could catch up, and Josh would probably not tell Barry about what happened on Mirinoi. Josh sits down, photo in hand, and buries his face in his knees. He hears yelling and bumps into Malcolm as they go to Derek's room.

Derek's Room looked like a living room. He had no bed. Just a couch. It was red. He decided to lay down on it. It had been a rough half of a day, and he just finished crying his eyes out. He took out Annie's bracelet from his pocket and started throwing it up in the air. Then he set it down on the table to avoid accidental damage. Since he cried his eyes out, he just let his heart drop. He took a deep breath and relaxed. "Don't think about it. It was all in the past. Be glad that I'm at least safe. There's nothing we can do now except avenge Mirinoi by fighting the SUAoE. But how?" He spoke to himself. The place was tiled and there was only a rug, but that was under the glass table. There was a big space between the couch and the library. Perfect for band practice, dancing, or martial arts training. His TV was a flat screen like Malcolm's, and there were DVDs in a drawer. Next to the TV was the closet door. A laptop rested on the glass table. Derek poked his head from behind the couch and stared at the library. He scanned the various rap, ska, orchestra, and reggae CDs and the cooking books. He always wanted to be a chef when he grew up. He just needed to learn how to cook. He's getting lessons from the Higas, currently and studies on his own. His Plan B was an author, but he never found any inspiration to write a book. As for the CDs, over time, Mirinoi established strong radio signals so that they could get Earth radio stations and TV shows. They even got the internet on Mirinoi. There was something that intrigued him, though. Another framed picture with family. He jumped over the couch and walked to the library. "This was taken last week." It was a picture of his parents, him, and Annie. Annie had her bracelet on. He remembered now. The 5 of them had family pictures taken last week since it was nearing graduation, and it was the last day of school. He just keeps staring at his family photo. His mom and dad looked as happy as Annie was, and Annie was extremely happy. It was the last day of school, so. He holds the frame tightly in one hand. "DOES THIS ROOM MAKE ME WANNA FEEL WORSE?!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

Josh and Malcolm enter Derek's room, and Malory enter's Lisa's. Ladies first. "Are you okay?" Malory asks. "Just crying my eyes out. I'm fine. Fantastic!" Lisa quips. Malory walks over to Lisa's bed and sits down. Malory pets Lisa with one hand and holds the family photo in the other. "You have a family photo too?" "You too?"

"I guess everyone has one. I'm pretty sure Malcolm has a copy of mine, though."

"Why?"

"Well, I am the older twin. So, your family photo make you down, too?"

"Yeah, but unlike you, i actually accept being down and be sad instead of turning angry."

"I can't help it. I don't want to cry."

"You're in your own privacy. It's okay to cry. That's why I was crying. I wanted to hold back tears, too, but I cried anyway. Sometimes, you just need to cry. Especially after what just happened. We have no idea what's going on with our family and friends. So, of course we'd be worried, and of course we'd cry because we're worried."

"I was brought up to not cry and have a different reaction, and you know that."

"Break free of it. Come on, you know you need this. Cry it out with me." Lisa sits up, and Malory puts her arm around Lisa. Lisa rests her head on Malory's shoulder. Malory starts sniffling, and her face turns red. She lets out her first tear in 15 years. And then she lets out a ton more.

"We never should've left."

"And what? Get taken over by the Super Ultimate Alliance of Evil?"

"We could see the rest of our families and friends to know that they're safe."

"That's true, but I think there's a reason why we got lucky."

"What would that be?"

"I think we should include the guys in this, too." Malory nods and wipes her tears. They both get up and exit.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Derek's room, Malcolm and Josh stand next to the TV. "What's the matter, man?" Josh asks. "The family photos we took last week. Mine is here. I'm just frustrated because Annie's in this picture, and she's smiling and has the bracelet on." Derek answers. "Oh. Well, how did they get here?" "They?" "Yeah, my family photo's in my room, too." "I wish I had the family photo. Malory probably has it." Malcolm scratches his head. "Did you even bother checking?" Derek asks. Malcolm thinks and starts to walk away. "I'll be back." He comes back after half a minute. "Yeah, I have one, too." The other two start chuckling. "Stop it. We're trying to be serious." "Can't help it. When things get too intense, I gotta make things lighter. Just to keep the smiles up. So no one would be stuck with a frown. You know that. Now, I'm sure there's some reason why all our stuff is here." "But this thing was meant for me to take back to Earth." "I'm pretty sure your dad knew that we probably would've come." Josh suggested.

"Maybe that's why our stuff is here." A girl's voice says. It's Malory's. She and Lisa enter Derek's room. "You think?" Malcolm asks. She rolls her eyes. "Nice room, man!" Lisa says. "Thanks." Derek thanks. "You guys, Lisa has something important to tell us." Malory says. "What would that be?" Josh asks. They turn their attention to the short haired tomboy. "I think there's a reason why we got lucky." "And that would be...?" Malcolm ushers her to continue. "I think that we're all chosen for something. Something big. If we weren't, our stuff wouldn't be here." A few seconds pass. "That's it?" Malcolm asks. "I'm not the all seeing eye, you know!" "Maybe if we explore more, then we'd understand what we've been...'chosen' for." Malory suggests. "Seems like a good idea." Derek says.

They exit and walk past the extra room. "Hey, whose room is that, anyway?" Josh asks. Derek shrugs and is about to open it, but Malory and Lisa intervene. "Ladies first." Malory points her finger. Malory and Lisa poke their heads in, step out, and quickly shut the door. "Whose room is it?" Malcolm asks. "No one's. It's just an empty room." Lisa answers frantically. "Then why are you covering the door?" "No reason?" Malcolm walks to them and ushers them away. He opens the door. "Oh, that's a plot twist." He walks over to Derek and grabs him by the shirt and makes him look at the room. "This room was supposed to be Annie's." Derek says. Josh pats Derek on the back. "I think I'm dried out for today. Let's keep going." Derek leads the way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was a kitchen. Simple, but spacious. Instead of an actual table, there was a counter top with chairs. On the other side of the counter, there were shelves. These shelves compensated for the lack of an actual pantry in the kitchen. There was cereal and other dry foods in the shelves. Next to the shelves was the microwave. Across the counter top was another counter top, but there was a TV. Small TV. Next to the TV was the oven/stove. A foot next to it was the sink. The dishwasher was next to the cabinet under the sink. Speaking of cabinets, they were everywhere. They were filled with cups and plates and whatnot. Oh, and the fridge was a normal fridge. Freezer on one side, fridge on the other. The wallpaper was of a Victorian design. If that makes any sense. "What's with the unnecessary window over the sink?" Malcolm asks. "Can't have fresh air while doing the dishes?" Josh asks. "We're in the middle of space. How can we get fresh air?" "When we land on Earth we can open the window." They decide to come back later for food. They eventually make it to the bathrooms.

The bathrooms...well. There's no need to describe the bathrooms. 6 bathrooms. All with a shower, toilet, sink, and mirror. After a short bathroom break, the 5 walked around again. They ended up in front of a room without a label. All the rooms had a generic label above them. "Bathroom." "Kitchen." "Bedroom." "Closet." Whatever. But this room had no label. "Do you think we should go in?" Malcolm asks. "Well, there's only one way to find out what this room is." Derek shrugs. He opens the door and enters. Josh, Lisa, and Malory follow in that order. Malcolm stays behind for a bit and does martial arts poses. Malory closes the door quietly. After a crane pose, Malcolm turns and walks into the door. Malory opens the door and starts laughing at Malcolm. Malcolm just stands there rubbing his forehead. He pouts, turns, and crosses his arms. Malory pulls him inside.

The room was a room with a single light hanging above a table. There was a screen on one wall. On the table were 5 belts. Next to each belt was a CD in different colours. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink. There was a lass container holding another belt, but it had a standard cassette tape instead of a CD. "What do you think those things are? Fancy CD players?" Malcolm asks.

* * *

Meanwhile on KO-35...

Gasket and Archenia had not arrived yet, but Andros and Zhane knew that they would be coming soon. Karone managed to escape Mirinoi, but could only bring Mike with her. They lost the Galaxy Rangers in the fight. Andros, Karone, and mike went to help with preparations for defense while Zhane was in the security room. While watching the cameras, he heard a beeping. He turned to see a red flash of light. He pressed the button under the light.

* * *

Back in the Space Traveler...

"Great job, moron! You locked us in!" Malory scolded Malcolm. "All I did was touch the glass!" The screen turned on, and Zhane was there. "Zhane!" The 5 shouted. "Derek! Josh! Malory! Malcolm! Lisa! What are you guys doing on the Space Traveler?" Zhane asks. "My dad said that a guy made this on KO-35 for me so I can go back to Earth when I graduate." Derek answers. "The Space Traveler was stolen a few weeks ago. I've been in charge of security ever since." "Maybe Dad was lying." "Who knows?" "What is this thing anyway? And where did it come from?" Josh asks.

"The Space Traveler was made during the peace in the universe after Zordon sacrificed himself for the greater good. It was made on a collaboration among KO-35, Gallifrey, and Edenoi. Luckily, the collaboration took place before the war on Gallifrey."

"A war? Is that why the manual says Gallifrey's lost?"

"Yes. A time war between the Daleks and the Time Lords. Long story short, the war was time locked, and only one Time Lord survived. He travels the universe now. Anyway, as you know Edenoi is where the Masked Rider lives. His people, my people, and the Gallifreyans collaborated on this ship just in case KO-35 needed protection. Edenoi had the Masked Riders while Gallifrey had its weapons. So, they all created this as a ship to travel and as a megazord."

"Megazord?" Derek asks. "Yeah. The belts you see on the table are morphers for this team of Power Rangers that were supposed to protect KO-35 while me and the Space Rangers traveled the galaxy. But since all that's over, there was no need for this, so we stowed it away, just in case KO-35 went under attack. And that would be pretty soon. But, we're here now, so we can protect it."

"The SUAoE is coming to Earth to conquer it." Derek says. "The Rangers with their powers can help you protect the Earth." "Help us? What do we have to do anything with it?" "The Rangers aren't everywhere. Earth needs another team to protect it, and since the timeline's restored, the newest team can't help." "What do you mean restored?" "Never mind. Anyway, wherever you go to, protect the city. The SUAoE will most likely attack you guys because of what you did on Mirinoi."

"Who gets which colour, though?" Malcolm asks. "And why us? Why do we have to be Rangers?" "You have the Space Traveler. It's your responsibility now." "Oh. Then what about the one belt in the case?" "Those powers are unstable. It's a prototype. It's only there on display. As for your colours, you decide." Zhane looks at the security camera footage screens again. "I gotta go. It's starting." The screen turns off.

"My room is painted yellow, so I guess I get the yellow CD." Malory says. "And I've been green since forever, so I'll just grab the green stuff." Malcolm adds. Lisa grabs the pink CD and belt. "Maybe this is what we were chosen for." They shrug and put their belts on. "Derek's favorite colour is blue, but his room is red. Josh's favorite colour is red, but his room is blue, presumably. Who gets which colour?" Malcolm asks. "I get to be red ranger. I used to be red ranger when we played Power Rangers!" Josh volunteers. "But what if our clothes mean that we have to have a specific Ranger colour?" Derek asks. They then start to bicker a lot. Malory and Lisa sigh. "It's like they're little kids again." Lisa says. Malcolm walks to the bickering best buds. "Why don't you just play Rock, Paper, Scissors? Whoever wins gets to be red ranger." He suggests. The other two nod. "Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!" Malcolm had paper, Josh had scissors, and Derek had rock. "Malcolm." Josh said. "Yeah?" "Why are you playing?" "Oops. Sorry." They do Rock, Paper, Scissors again, but without Malcolm this time. Derek had rock, and Josh had scissors. "Dang it!" Josh grunted. "It's like they didn't even graduate elementary school." Malory sighed.

"Well team, looks like we have to protect Earth. Malcolm, find out how to configure the megazord on this thing." Derek orders. "Question." Malcolm raises his had. "Yes?" "How are you able to just change moods? Before being all childish and stuff, you were sad and stuff." "How are you able to do it?" "Good point." They all head back to the control room to figure out their megazord while on the way to Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth...

The former Universe team were driving in a rental van. "Looks like even Megaforce changed. What does that make us?" David asks. "We're anomalies. We fit in, but we also don't." Link answers. "What happened to your accent?" "It changed along with the universe. We have memories and experiences of what happened before, but we have different, normal lives." "So does this mean John isn't related to any Sentai member?" "Most likely." "So, what do you want to do since we're here?" Mikey asks. "I hear there's a good cafe in the next city over." Casey suggests. "What's the city?" Danni asks. "Metroville." John slams on the gas. "Next stop, Metroville!"

* * *

**A/N: I think I'll have the Universe team show up a few more times in this story. Anyway, I'm not sorry this took so long. Things like these need time to finish. I am, however, happy that I finished it. So, next time, the SUAoE attacks, and the Rangers aren't even on Earth yet. What will happen? Find out on the next chapter of Power Rangers Rebellion!**


	4. First Attack

**A/N: So, I started watching OOO again. I already had basing a character off of Gotou in mind already, so I'm picking up where I left off to see how I should write him. Anyway, here's the story. **

* * *

"Master. We are approaching Earth." The woman from chapter 2 says. A light is shone. The woman is revealed to be Scorpina. Behind her are the Rents besides Tromagador. The Rents are Pops, Ma, Magotran(she is related to Tromagador, but not in that way), Zael, Xamer, Unihorn, Uniburn, Chimer, and Ria. They are all based off of Dairanger's Chinese mythical animals. Tromagador and Magotran are dragon based, Pops and Ma are Lion based, Uniburn and Unihorn are based off of a Pegasus and Unicorn(respectively), Chimer and Ria are based off of chimeras, and Zael and Xamer are based off of phoenixes. Anyway, the Master stands up off his seat. The light is then shone upon the Master. Who is this Master? Master Vile. "How much further are we?" "We'll be there within two hours." Pops answered. "Good. Prepare everyone for the invasion." "Yes sir!" "Scorpina. Once we exit the asteroid belt, put us in full speed." "Yes sir." Their ship bumps into a ball. The ball spins for a bit, but is put back on course.

* * *

Inside the Space Traveler, Malcolm is admiring the view of Jupiter and its moons. "Check it out! We're almost there! Look! There's Europa!" Malcolm runs to Malory. "Do you wanna see?" "No. I gotta shower." She answers. "But you showered already."

"I know."

"Oh, it's that feeling thing you have."

"Yeah. Now, if you would."

She goes to her bathroom. Malcolm goes back to the window. "Feeling thing?" Josh asks. "Yeah, her feeling thing." Malcolm answers. "OH! You mean her Obi-Wan feeling thing!" "Yeah! Huh? What's that?" "What?" Josh goes over to the window. A big ship thing has covered their view of Jupiter. "Hey! Get out of the way!" Malcolm shouts. "Like that's gonna help." Lisa rolls her eyes. Then, the ship bumped into them. Everyone lost their balance while the Space Traveler spun. Derek slams on the brakes, and their ship stops. "Is everyone okay?" Derek asks. "Just a little woozy, but fine thank you." Malcolm's head slams onto the ground. Josh and Lisa help each other up. Malory enters the control room with her lasses off and her hair down. "I was about to get ready, but then that just happened. What was that?" Malcolm stands up. "Hi Malory! How was the shower?" Malcolm's head his the wall.

"It was another ship. It probably had its fin hit us." Derek explains. "Let's be glad we're not bumping into asteroids by now." "But check it! We're about to enter the belt." Josh announces. "Alright. Malory, you shower. Lisa, you take the radar. Malcolm," Derek notices Malcolm is still out cold, "hang on to something." Malory leaves, and Josh hops onto the wheel. Derek sits down in his chair. A hard turn of the ship wakes Malcolm up. He rapidly shakes his head and runs to Derek. "What do I do?" "Nothing." "Will do!" Malcolm sits down in a chair.

* * *

The rental van is parked outside a cafe. The Fourth Day Photo Studio & Cafe. Inside, the Universe team were having lunch. "Dude, this is really great food!" David smiles. "You think so?" A waitress(her nametag says Jordan) asks. "It's been a while since I cooked, so I'm a bit rusty." "Don't worry. We think it's good." John reassures her. "Right guys?" Everyone but David agrees. "I don't think it's good." Everyone looks at David. "Didn't you hear me before? I said that it was really great!" Casey slaps the back of David's head. "Don't do that." Everyone laughs. An Asian and a cat fall down the stairs screaming and meowing, but not in that order.

The owner/another waiter, Trace, asks, "What's wrong?" "There's a big ship thing headed for us!" The Asian shouts. The cat stretches his arms out as if to say, "It's this big!" Another waiter(his nametag says Kik) steps outside. "Joey's right." Kik says. The workers and customers look outside the door and windows. "What is that?" "Is it friendly?" "Mom, can we go home?" "Soon enough."

* * *

Elsewhere, a man walks through a city in Europe. He has an instrument bag in hand. His face is not seen, but he still looks at the sky with the other citizens.

* * *

Mikey turns to John. "Looks like trouble. What are we gonna do? We don't have our powers." "We don't need powers to be Rangers. Just the heart." John answers. "The powers do help, though." Link adds. David nods in agreement. "We gotta wait and see what happens before we act." Casey says.

* * *

Malory runs in to the main deck whilst wearing a robe, fuzzy slippers, and curlers. "Hey! Put some clothes on!" Malcolm shouts. "Is there really any point in doing that now?" Malory shouts back. Malcolm thinks for a bit. "Good point." "Check it! The SUAoE is already at Earth!" Josh announces. "They were probably the ship that bumped into us earlier." "Buckle your seat belts! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Derek orders. "What are we heading straight into Earth?!" Malcolm shouts. "Yep!" Josh shouts back. "Why don't we just turn this ship into a megazord, first?!" "Don't want the SUAoE that there are more Power Rangers just yet. We're taking them by surprise." Derek answers.

The ship then starts speeding towards Earth. Malory doubles knots her robe, Malcolm holds on to his chair's arms, Lisa holds on to the radar, Josh holds on to the wheel, and Derek holds on to the joysticks.

* * *

"Rangers are scattered all over the Earth. We must find one city that has no rangers protecting it." Pops lectures the Snots. Ma starts typing on a computer. "The only place on Earth that isn't protected by rangers is a city in California." "What is it called?" "Metroville." "Alright! Let's attack Metroville!" The Snots cheer. "Now who should we send to lead you?"

* * *

In a building 10 miles from Metroville...the military is having a meeting. "We have here, what is basically, a giant magnet." One of the scientists says. "With this magnet we can surely capture one of the ships that had appeared in the sky. Then, we can question them to see if they mean any harm or not." "Should we give it a go, Professor?" General Wishaw asks. "Indeed." The professor turns around and presses a button. "Giant magnet, activate! I've always wanted to say that."

* * *

Scorpina asks, "Are we ready for the transmission, sir?" "No. There is something blocking our radio waves from broadcasting." Master Vile answers. "Darn. I already sent down Zalem down." Pops said.

* * *

The Space Traveler stopped moving on its own and started moving towards Earth. "I think something caught us by surprise!" Malcolm observes. "Really?" Lisa sarcastically asks. The ship is then brought into the military building from a few lines ago. "We're inside a military base." Malory observes. "Let's go explain our story." Derek orders. "Can I put clothes on first?" "Later."

The teens exit the ship and are greeted with 15 guns pointed at them. They raise their hands up. "They appear to be human. But are they?" The professor asks. "Yeah, we came from Mirinoi." Derek says. "This technology doesn't look like it's from Mirinoi, though." "It was made on KO-35." "I still have the manual with me if you want to look." Malcolm adds. "Later. Right now, we have some questions for you." General Wishaw announces. "Question." Malory raises her hand. "Can I put clothes on first?" "How do we know that you don't have any weapons in your clothes?" One soldier asks. "She does." Malcolm answers. "Especially in her pants. For they are, 'the Evil Pants of Destruction and Doom!' Besides, our weapons are here with us." The guns are raised again. "Except for mine. I left mine in my room." Malory interrupts.

"What weapons could you possibly have? You aren't the chosen warriors from Mirinoi." General Wishaw asks. "I thought we were going to question them." Another soldier reminds the General. "No need. Our real enemies are already attacking Metroville."

* * *

Zalem and the Snots ruin the city. The Metroville Police Department arrives on the scene, as does Link, Casey, John, Mikey, Danni, and David. "Who are you?" Chief Miura asks. "I am Zalem. A Weeklie from the Super Ultimate Alliance of Evil! Our leader would like to give you a message! So, come on Master Vile!" Zalem answers, turns, and sees nothing. "Huh? Where's the broadcast?" "Shoot!" Chief Miura Jetson shouts. The bullets have some effect on the Snots, but not on Zalem. The Snots start charging, but the Universe team steps in to fight. Zalem and the MPD watch the fight.

Link grabs two Snots by the necks and slams their heads together. He grabs another one and flips it over. Four Snots lift him up, and he has to motion his leg in a fast kicking motion to make the two Snots that were on his legs collide with each other. Once that was over, he still had two Snots on his arms. He ran towards Zalem and threw the Snots at the Weeklie.

David elbows two Snots and headbutts a third. He ducks to dodge some punches, but is kicked in the butt and falls down. He drags himself away quickly before he gets up. He is face-to-face with a Snot and points to another direction. He then punches said Snot.

Danni does ballet while fighting. For some reason. She elegantly poises as she kicks a Snot in the balls and punches another in the gut. She twirls around and kicks 5 Snots. She then clears her throat and grabs Officer Baywatch's gun. She then shoots the Snots that come her way. Once that was done, she gives back the gun.

Casey flips and lands on a Snot's shoulders and performs a Hurricanranna and lands on her feet. She flips sideways with a Snot and starts fighting it. It punches sideways, she blocks. She knees it, it slaps her back, and she elbows its back. She leads about 3 Snots to a wall where she starts whacking them with pipes.

Mikey shouts, "Casey!" And she throws him the pipes. He starts using the pipes against the Snots as if they were swords. He uppercuts a Snot and stabs another. He runs with both pipes out in the open in his hand, and he charges at two rows of Snots. He then proceeds to rapidly punch one Snot in the gut.

John tackles a Snot which bumps into another Snot which bumps into another Snot, creating a domino affect for a few more Snots. He roundhouse kicks a Snot in the face and flying side kicks another. He then gets startled by a crowd of Snots coming his way. He then hears a beeping from a car behind him. Chief Jetson and his right hand man, James Mycroft, are in a police car. John gets out of the way, and the two men drive their way through the crowd, hitting the Snots and running them over.

"Let's not risk it with the big guy." Mycroft suggests, and Jetson nods. Meanwhile, Group 541, a military group, took another part of town, helping the citizens and fighting the Snots. "How many casualties so far?" The leader, Seth Gotye asks. "About 50 injured, and 1 dead." One of his officers said.

* * *

Now that she had clothes on, Malory and the other teens could show the military their weapons. They slung the belts over the waist and buckled them. They grabbed CDs from their pockets and shouted, "Play!" They inserted the CDs into the belt buckles, which doubled as a CD Player, and pressed play. The belt's robotic voice(that can carry a tune) says, "Do re mi fa so la ti do!" as musical notes for "do re mi fa so la ti do" fly around the teens, and they morph into their Ranger forms.

The Red Ranger had a dragonfly motif. The visor being a simple visor shaped like a microphone, but the antennae of a dragonfly was on top, both connected by an emblem with a dragonfly shape on it. The Blue Ranger had a fly motif. His visor was shaped like a keytar, and the antennae of a fly was conncected with a fly emblem. Yellow and Green had the Japanese Beetle Brothers, and the visors were shaped like a guitar and a bass. The Pink Ranger had a ladybug emblem and her visor was shaped like a drumset. All 5 of them had the G-Clef on their chests and the belts were on too.

"So, you guys are Power Rangers." General Wishaw says. "What's the name this time? Music Force?" "Rebellion." Red answers. "Because we're rebelling against the Super Ultimate Alliance of Evil." "But we will use Music Force once we're done with the Alliance." Green points. "Sir, there is an incoming transmission from the ship." A soldier says.

The transmission is none other than Master Vile's broadcast. "Ah, now we're working." Vile says. He clears his throat before continuing. "Citizens of Metroville! I am Master Vile, leader of the Super Ultimate Alliance of Evil! We're only attacking you because every other city has Rangers living there. There are no Power Rangers here to save you. If they come, we'll keep attacking here anyway. Not only is it written in the villains' handbook that you have to keep attacking the first place you attack, but the Rangers that come here will probably be inexperienced, and we could defeat them easily. However, if they don't come, we shall take over this city and have you humans as our slaves, so to speak. Snots, Zalem, you can continue with wrecking the city." The transmission ends there.

"Well, looks like we're needed." Blue folds his arms. "Time to head out." Red leads. They reenter the ship and take off, and land just outside of Metroville. "The ship should only be visible to us and the military." Malcolm says. "I can get an energy reading showing where Zalem is." "Alright, let's head in." Red leads. "How? It'll take us a while." Blue asks. "We'll have to run in for now." Derek answers. Green fiddles with his belt buckle, and more CDs appear in his hand. "All I did was press play, and these things appeared." Pink and Yellow do the same. "Here it is! A teleportation disc!" Yellow shouts. Red and Blue press play, and the teleportation discs appear. They insert the discs into the belt buckles and teleport into the city.

* * *

Group 541 could barely manage to scratch Zalem. The Snots, they can destroy, but the monster needed something else if he needed to be defeated. That's when Rebellion showed up. "Sorry we're late!" Red apologizes. "Who are you guys?" Zalem asked. "We are the Power Rangers. Power Rangers Rebellion!" Red shouted.

"Rebel Red!"

"Rebel Blue!"

"Rebel Yellow!"

"Rebel Green!"

"Rebel Pink!"

"Power Rangers Rebellion!"

"Great. _Now_ we have Rangers." Zalem sarcastically remarks. Seth taps Red's shoulder. "We're not supposed to let the public know about the Power Rangers." "Seriously? Oops. Well, you're the government. You do something about that. For now, get any other civilians and get them to safety. We'll handle the monster." "Monster?!" Zalem feels offended. "All I'm doing is following my master's orders. I'm no monster. I'm loyal." "Shut up. We're talking here." Red orders. "Okay, so. Get to it." "This'll be the last time I'll take orders from you." Seth says. "Come on! Lead the citizens to safety." Group 541 moves out.

"Now, where were we?" Red asks. "We were about to start fighting before something stupid got in the way." Zalem answers. "Well then. Shall we?" The Rangers and Zalem charge. Pink roundhouse kicks Zalem, and Yellow trips him. Zalem, in return punches them each in the gut and kicks them away. Red and Blue try taking Zalem on both ends, but Zalem jumps up, causing Red and Blue to crash into each other. "You okay?" Red asks. "I'm fine." Blue answers. "Wow. Talk about a crash of the Red and Blue Rangers." Zalem sighs. Green, on the other hand looks through his CDs. He finds the blaster disc and inserts it into the belt buckle and presses play. A blaster appears in his hands. He shoots Zalem, causing the monster to fall down. Red and Blue use the sword discs to get their swords. They slash Zalem as he falls down. Pink and Yellow try special weapon discs, and their special weapons appear. Cymbal Shield and Guitar Axe. However, the weapons start going out of control and move on their own. At least the weapons know to attack the monster. And those weapons destroy Zalem in cold blood. "No fair! Sadistic fighting will get you nowhere!" Then Zalem explodes.

"Maybe we shouldn't use those weapons until we're ready." Green suggests.

* * *

Derek, Josh, Malory, Malcolm, and Lisa rest against an alley wall watching government construction workers rebuild the city. "Shouldn't we be happy that we beat the first guy? I mean, it's our first win against the Alliance on Earth." Malcolm questions. "We hardly did anything. It was Cymbal Shield and Guitar Axe." Lisa reminds them. "I don't really feel like a winner if we hardly fought."

"Don't beat yourselves up about it." A voice says. They turn to see a white guy with a haircut similar to Robin's from the Teen Titans cartoon, a white guy with hazel, flat hair, an Asian girl with Rukia from Bleach's hairstyle, a white girl with long brown hair, a Spanish guy with lightning bolts under his eyes, and an Asian guy with swoopy, jet black hair. "Wha?" Josh asks. "I said, 'Don't beat yourselves up about it.' It'll be tough the first time, but you'll pull through." "The Alliance will keep on attacking here in order to drive you guys out. Don't let that happen." The other white guy said. "Like we would." Lisa says. "Along with the military, you guys are the only ones who can fight to protect the town. Live up to the name." The Asian girl tells them. "We rebelled a lot growing up." Malory explains. "Not that name." The Spanish guy shoots her down. "Oh, you mean that name." Malcolm points. "Yep. The Power Rangers legacy continues on with you." The white girl smiles. "Let's go home, you guys." The Asian guy suggests. The 6 teens walk away, except for the first white guy. He looks at Derek. Most likely glaring. Either way, he's giving Derek a serious look. He then smirks and gropes Derek's shoulder as he catches up with his friends. "What weird people." Josh observes. "Wanna go somewhere to eat?" Derek asks. The rest of them agree.

And so, the teens wander around to find a place to eat. On the way, they decide on a few things. 1. Prevent the Alliance from whatever they want to do with the universe. 2. Make a deal with the military to help defend Metroville. 3. Avenge Mirinoi, and protect Earth. 4. Control their special weapons. 5. Find jobs. "This is gonna be a long battle." Derek thinks aloud. A black SUV drives by. "Hey, why are we not supposed to let the public know about Power Rangers?" Malcolm asks. "One way to find out." Derek answers. He starts running in the direction the SUV drove in. Josh, Malory, and Lisa run after him. "But what about lunch?!" Malcolm complains. "Aw man!" He runs after them too.

* * *

**A/N: I had a meeting with the SUAoE, but I decided to put that in the next episode. If you haven't guessed already, Seth is the Gotou character. He's just not in that mindset yet. I'm thinking of either putting the special weapons and government issue episodes separate or combining them together, with the special weapons being the subplot. I don't know. Well, it depends on where the story takes me.**


End file.
